Crossover (novel)
Introduction :In the bestselling tradition of Best Destiny, Sarek, Q-Squared, and Federation, Pocket Books presents the latest in a series of epic Star Trek hardcovers -- Crossover -- written by Michael Jan Friedman, the author of the smash-hit hardcovers Reunion and Shadows on the Sun. :''Once a violent, primitive race, Vulcans renounced brutality and their warlike nature for logic. But a small faction established the Romulan Empire, where the old Vulcan way flourished. Now, deep in Romulan territory, an underground movement to reunite two worlds of common ancestry but conflicting ideologies is underway -- a reunion some have waited a lifetime to see and others would give their lives to stop. :''Continuing the mission he began in "Unification," Starfleet Ambassador Spock endeavors to impart the logic of the Vulcan way to a small band of Romulans eager to unite the Romulan Empire and the planet Vulcan. But unbeknownst to them, a Romulan spy has joined the ranks disguised as a Unification sympathizer. Deceived by this traitor, Spock and his students are taken hostage. :''Fearful that Spock's knowledge of Federation security will fall into enemy hands, Starfleet dispatches its best ship, the U.S.S. Enterprise 1701-D, and most respected captain, Jean-Luc Picard, to secure the hostages' release. Spock's former shipmate from the original Starship Enterprise, Ambassador McCoy -- over one hundred forty years old, but still as feisty as ever -- is brought in to consult on the negotiations. :''Their situation is further complicated when Captain Montgomery Scott confiscates an out-of-service starship and effects his own daring rescue of Spock. Picard must now find a way to preserve the Federation's security and prevent a war while treading a mindfield of danger and deadly Romulan politics that threaten his ship, his crew, and the Federation he serves. Summary Quotes "''It's the damnedest thing. Back on the ''old , the thing I hated most - the thing that would always make me cringe - was hosting one of those Federation ambassadors from hell. The kind who shows up thinking he knows more than the captain and ends up demonstrating he knows nothing at all."'' "And?" "And now, I've ''become the thing I hated. Now I'm the all-fired ambassador."'' "I see." "And just like all those other stuffed shirts, I've managed to make a mess of things by pulling rank. By insisting the captain do things my way. It's a good thing Jim's not around to see this." : - McCoy and Guinan Referenced Characters :Adam • Reginald Barclay • Barnak • Belan • Carmen • Beverly Crusher • Data • • D'Tan • Edrich • Eragian • Ganos • Gibbs • Gildenstern • Goodwin • Guinan • Hajak • Hammond • Keaton • Geordi La Forge • Lennex • Leonard McCoy • Megipanthos • Middleton • Minan • Yuri Nelson • Orath • Phabaris • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Terrance Riley • Santek • Montgomery Scott • Selar • Sel'den • • Skrasis • Spock • Tharrus • T'racc • Deanna Troi • Worf Ben Abdul • Gaian • James T. Kirk • Q • Kevin Riley • Hikaru Sulu • Surak • Nyota Uhura Locations :Auranthus • Constanthus • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • Starbase 178 Hell Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • • shuttlecraft • • Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • El-Aurian • Human • Klingon • Romulan • Vulcan Stugg States and organizations :Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Unification movement • United Federation of Planets Federation Legal Affairs • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :communications • computer • computer program • database • hair • hour • light-year • minute • sinus • starship • subspace • time Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • anthropologist • captain • cultural anthropologist • cultural contact expert • diplomat • director • insurgent • officer • prisoner • senior officer Other references :anthropology • beard • chair • conference room • encrypted • logic • month • nap • pie • planet • Prime Directive • Priority one • rank • scientific exchange program • security breach • steel • taboo • trap • year Appendices Connections External link * Category:Books Category:Hardcovers Category:TNG novels